Swimsuits, Body Glitter and Motorcycles
by stelesandwands
Summary: Isaac/OC one chapter. Pretty fluffy one-shot where Isaac falls in love with a new pack's alpha, Scarlett. Her pack members have had an angsty background but I don't delve too deep into the subject.


**A/N: Enjoy c:**

* * *

_Scott's POV_

"Hello." Scott looks up from the school lunch table, slightly confused, but still smiling from his previous conversation with Allison. Standing in front of him is a model-esque trio of girls, arranged in the stereotypical clique formation with two girls on either side of their leader. Who just addressed him. Shit.

"Um, hi. Can I, uh, help you?" Scott coughs out, choking slightly on his food. Dear God, they really are gorgeous. _But not better than Allison_ thinks Scott, smiling inside.

"Yes, actually, I was wondering if you could tell me where Derek Hale is? I need to speak with him. Nothing bad, I just need to inform him that there's a new pack on his territory." The girl's eyes flash red. Alpha red. Shit.

Scott can feel his muscles tensing and Allison drawing away, eyes narrowed in preparation for what could follow. Stiles is just staring at the three girls, mouth wide open with his fork dangling between his stupid long fingers halfway up toward their target.

"What do you want with Derek?" grinds out Scott, not in the mood for yet another pack problem.

The girl smirks, rolling her eyes and Stiles almost passes out from the movement. "Look. I would've gone to ask his _real_ beta, _Isaac,_ but it seems he had better sense than you and didn't let me catch up to ask him." Her hand is on the table, pushing so hard Scott's afraid it'll crack. "I could track Derek down because he hasn't bothered to even attempt covering his scent. But I'm asking nicely. With. Manners." her eyes harden. "Where. Is. He?"

Stiles meanwhile is gasping for air through his lump of fries because of the view he has from the girl leaning over.

"Look. Why don't you just let me pass a message? I can't lead you to Derek, I'm not that stupid." The two supporting girls, who Scott supposes are betas snicker behind a hand, not bothering to hide it. "Here, just call him with my phone." The girl, still nameless, huffs an exasperated breath and reaches out an impatient hand, practically demanding the phone, and snatches it away from Scott.

_Derek's POV_

His phone is ringing. Again. Would it be so bad of him to just let it ring? He can see from here it's Scott, and he doesn't know how many more idiotic questions mixed in with happy young love Allison babble he can take. He sighs and picks up anyways. _It's for the greater good._

"Scott, what do you want?"

"Actually, this is Scarlett Moore. Scott is lending me his phone at the moment." Derek freezes at the unfamiliar voice. What the hell is going on? "Look, your kind-of-beta-but-not-really is being hilariously overprotective and it's adorable honestly; but I just need to talk to you. In person. I'm the alpha of a new pack on your territory and wanted to alert you. Is there anyway we can meet?" Derek scowls, running his hand through his hair.

"I suppose the only way to figure what the hell is going on would be to do so." Derek practically sighs out. Why couldn't he just have a nice, easy pack like his parents?

"Great! Well I know you have big pack meetings after school and that afterwards you're training Isaac." What the hell!? How did she know this stuff? "So I was wondering if we could have a quick meetup in the school's car park? I will explain everything."

Ugh. "Fine."

As 3PM rolls around, Derek tears into school grounds, his Camaro's tires screeching. Out skips what must be the new pack. Three tall, supermodel like girls. As they walk over, Derek eyes them. The alpha, who's walking in the lead, is a long-haired brunette with tan skin, wearing a black, leather bomber jacket, open over her skin-tight black tank top and leather pants. She's so reminiscent of Erica, Derek blinks, but it's just the girl. Scarlett, right.

They've all stopped although he's sure they know he's there. Scarlett turns around to text, and flips her hair, tapping the toe of her gold-studded stilettos against the step. The two girls are similarly dressed, with slightly different accents of color he now realizes. The slim, Asian girl with shiny black hair has a red bag with red nails and lipstick. The pale redhead has green nails, green bag and deep green eyeshadow mixed in with the general smokiness. Scarlett however is in complete black, save the studs on her shoes.

They begin to walk over, at ease though they're definitely new to the place. When they finally reach Derek, he nods, acknowledging the presence of the now obvious betas before flicking his eyes back to their alpha.

In her heels, she's just as tall as Derek and she tilts her head. As if analyzing and processing what she's seeing. It's all an act Derek knows. She's done her research; she's not surprised, or distracted by his looks.

"So you're Scarlett." Damn. He should've let her speak first. He'd cracked first. She seems to realize, because a slow easy, though slightly predatory grin slides over her face. She has little dimples. Fuck. Derek has a thing for dimples.

"Yup. This is Liette," she points to the Asian girl, who just blinks at him. "and this is Ailis." And points and at the redhead who smiles flirtatiously, but almost amused. Not really hitting on him.

"Are you going to explain what you're doing here?" He asks brusquely and she sighs, nodding.

"It's kind of complicated. Basically we moved here from New York, which is where we inherited our shared love for black." Jokes? Really? Derek doesn't have time for this shit and doesn't bother hiding it. "Okay jeez, don't get upset. We didn't even know of each others existence, let alone werewolves' until one day, I got bitten on my way home from a party. Some stupid, sophomore back-to-school party thing. It was about a year ago, a really pretty September friday; probably 10PM and I was walking down my road. A nice neighborhood really. Then this guy jumped out of nowhere." She stops and all three girls shiver. This is not starting out well.

"He dug his nails into me, which I later found out, kind of made him able to control me. But I fought him off, and I was kind of surprised at how easy it was really. I should've suspected something. But whatever, I went upstairs to my room did homework." She pauses, gritting her teeth. "Then I felt a sudden urge to open my window. It felt like my whole mind was screaming at me to open the window, to tear it off its hinges if I had to, but my body's every instinct was telling me to stay put. In the end, unfortunately, my mind won out. Queue creepy guy flying in through my window." She smiles shakily, trying to pass a joke.

"I almost screamed but he moved way too fast, pinning me up against the wall of my window. 'Now, now, Scarlett. We don't want to wake up mommy and daddy, do we? Otherwise I might have to punish them to keep the quiet.' He'd shaken his head and smiled patronizingly at me. That _ass_." Clearly the last part was private and she shakes her head, as if to clear her head from the thoughts clouding it. "Before I knew what was happening, I felt a ripping, burning sensation through my left side, passed out and woke up to sunlight in a place I didn't recognize." Liette and Ailis' hands flutter, almost involuntarily, toward Scarlett and graze her palms. She smiles at the ground before straightening.

"I was strapped down to a table, completely naked except for my underwear. Lying next to me on three different tables were three other girls. Liette, Ailis and..." She pauses again. "And Angela. Liette was already awake. Of course, it just being our great luck, it was a full moon that night. Our first night being werewolves and it was excruciating. We were all awake by that point, screaming and writhing, but we couldn't get free. Clearly the guy knew what he'd been doing when he tied us down. Obviously, that's when he decided to walk in." Her lip curls and she holds on properly to her betas' hands now. "Noël. How completely ironic. He was as far from merry and giving as possible. Noël. What a fucking joke. He's just standing there, watching us all morph and wail in pain. There's just too much. The light and the _noise_ from the open windows. It was so _painful_ and my claws were digging into me and I couldn't even move them. I didn't understand anything and clearly, neither did the other three.

"He then proceeded to give us a crash course on werewolves complete with whiteboard and projector. When he'd finished, I'd calmed down enough to turn back. He took notice of course and started complimenting me on my skill at self control. I didn't want any of his fucking flattery. I knew that he'd ruined my life forever. So I spat at him. That was my first mistake. He apparently found me too 'rebellious' and decided to teach me what would happen. Basically, he raped me. I'm not going to talk about it but it happened to all of us." That explains why they're all so ridiculously attractive. They were chosen because of it.

"Angela- Angela couldn't take it. She never mastered her self control and Noël tore out her heart while she was still alive." By this time, Derek is extremely uncomfortable; and is still unsure as to where any of this is going. "It went on like this for six months. Tied down, being force fed and raped. Over and over. No contact with the outside world. The only way I knew it'd been six months was the six transformations. Then one day, Noël came back drunk on absinthe. I managed to charm my way out of my chains and with disgusting promises to fulfill his... needs. By this time, we had him all convinced that we were panting after him, absolutely infatuated. And he ate it up because he was such a psychotic sociopath. I killed him. Slashed his throat with my claws. I don't feel an ounce of remorse to this day. We found our families, and told them the non-supernatural version. Except that we said he slit his throat after I got him to release me. But we couldn't handle another year in the same place. So here we are. We've run away, to California. We heard about your pack and thought we'd ask for permission to stay on your land." Scarlett stops. Looking up at him through her lashes. He's not sure if she's trying to use her looks to her advantage but it doesn't matter. His decision was already made either way.

"Yeah I guess you can stay. But there are some rules:

1. No scent marking anywhere around Beacon Hills. This is my pack's territory.

2. Under no conditions are you allowed within 50 meters of the Hale house.

3. Your 'nest' or pack headquarters cannot be in the forest.

4. You are only allowed in the forest for running or with my explicit permission.

5. If you try anything shady, you will be evicted.

6. Scent marking _will_ be allowed around your building.

7. If you step onto another pack's territory, I am not responsible for what happens to you. (I will send out betas to mark out the boundaries of our territory)

8. Bullying my betas will be given two warnings and then you will be evicted.

9. If my betas bother any of you, we get two warnings and then an official confrontation."

Scarlett smiles, happy with the rules. "Sounds fair. You've got yourself a deal. Thank you. Our apartment is on Lune Avenue. Number 9, Lune Avenue." She sticks out her hand and he glances down at it before shaking it uncertainly. Laughing at his bewildered expression, the three girls skip off toward their motorbikes which Derek had presumed belonged to some stuck up rich kids -in other words; Jackson- judging by their sleek appearances.

Actually, if Derek is correct, Scarlett's is the new Harley Iron 883. More specifically, the motorbike that Scott has been lusting after since its release was announced. These girls will have his pack eating out of the palm of their hands, and Derek isn't sure just how uncomfortable that makes him. And he definitely doesn't know whether he's unsure of his pack because of his leadership skills, or the natural, follow-the-cool-kid air that teenagers live and breathe.

"How did you even afford those things anyways?" He lets out before he can control his mouth. Liette looks back, eyebrow raised.

"You're into bikes?" Derek shakes his head and Liette rolls her eyes. "Uncultured swine." She smirks at his indignant expression. "Noël might've been a useless fucker, but he was a _rich_ useless fucker. Not to mention an idiot. He'd left all of his financial details in one place; but, even better, he had left about a hundred thousand dollars worth of cash stashed in a drawer." The slim girl shrugs, mounting her bike, and before closing her visor, she says, "We didn't see why we shouldn't splurge a little. A nice runaway ride is definitely more comfortable." The three engines rev up before the riders speed away.

_They probably don't even need to worry about tickets._ thinks Derek, a touch bitter. He hates being a guy sometimes. It seems like being hot only makes his problem worse when it came to male cops.

Especially out of shape, old, decrepit cops with a bad temper who hate pretty young boys.

_Scarlett's POV_

"Home, sweet home!" Yells Ailis before jumping on the couch and burying her face in the pillows. "Ew, plastic smell," she says sitting up, nose scrunched. "I don't understand why I used to like 'new' smell. New smell is gross." Scarlett laughs, shaking her head.

"It probably doesn't help that our senses are a thousand times more acute. Hey, what do you guys want to eat?" shouts Liette from the kitchen.

"I don't know, whatever. Ooh wait! Can you make those eggs with bacon? Those were so good!" Ailis practically purrs.

"You're terrible. More bacon? I know we can't get fat, but c'mon, I'm tired of bacon! Let's have eggs with spinach and cheese! And bacon, I guess," adds Scarlett quickly at the murderous look in Ailis' eyes. Liette nods, already cracking eggs and unfreezing the spinach.

"Sooooo Scar... just how bad would it be if I told you that I kind of might be slightly infatuated with Derek?" asks Ailis, not meeting her eyes and picking at her suddenly very interesting cuticles. Then she smirks, looking her dead in the eye, "Nah, never mind, forget I asked. I saw the way your cheeks practically roasted talking to Scott about Isaac. The only way you didn't make a fool of yourself was because he's so absolutely in love with that Allison chick. You're so predictable honestly. I think you need a bad boy phase to make you a little less so." The redhead snickers, rolling her eyes while Scarlett makes a face.

"I-! I don't..." Liette and Ailis are bursting out laughing, Scarlett truly living up to her name, face flushed all the way to the tips of her ears. "Oh yeah. Go through a bad boy phase and become like you maybe? Hmm, Ai?" shoots back Scarlett at a suddenly humiliated Ailis. "Dark haired guys with stubble and muscles bigger than their heads, who are all older than you and- ugh, you're not even ashamed of yourself, what's the point?" Ailis shrugs, shameless, grinning wolfishly.

"What can I say? They're good in bed!" All three girls feel a slight mist of discomfort, looking around before Ailis elbows them in the sides. "Hey," she says more softly, "forget Noël. He's an ass and we can't let him stain our lives forever. I mean! Look at this place for one!"

Ailis is right, Scarlett has to admit. The loft is big with rich, dark undertones, but just enough white to keep it airy, not stuffy and old. The kitchen and stove they're all standing next to is sleek, with black and white panelling and Ailis had practically drooled at the sight of the huge fridge when they'd visited. The realtor, a constantly blushing, flustered thirty-something guy let them buy the model apartment, keeping it fully furnished.

All thanks to a little fluttering of eyelashes and unnecessary, 'accidental' physical contact. Probably something to do with Ailis slipping him her number just to seal the deal too. She still complained that he'd never called. They'd moved in about a week ago. A week before school started, which they'd all agreed was the appropriate time to move in.

Since then, they've done nothing but some light furniture shopping to replace or add onto their current collection. Scarlett had decided to buy a prettily carved, but simple wooden bed frame to match the rest of her room's wooden style.

Liette had decided on a sleek look, much like the kitchen, but her bed was a giant, navy, circular mattress that was more like a giant pillow than anything else. Ailis keeps sneaking into her room to curl up and sink down in the mattress. She didn't have sheets because none of them ever got cold anyway and it served as a great crash couch if the three of them needed to talk. Liette's room had unofficially been chosen as their HQ.

The eggs are done, and Ailis almost squeals with joy. Her energy bounces off the walls as she served herself an unnatural amount of eggs for a girl her size. "I can't believe it! I made 16 eggs! All gone! Dear God."

"Li, you're muttering again, stop it." Liette rolls her eyes and puts a dollar in Scarlett's jar. There were three jars; every time any of the girls gave into a habit, they put a dollar into the jar of the girl who outed her. Scarlett's was tugging on her hair, Ailis' was screaming and making demonic levels of noise and Liette's was muttering, mumbling and talking to herself.

"Okay done, can we talk about The Guys now?" Ailis fidgets in her seat, already itching to be out of it, moving. This is _after _a run, food and the hot, Californian sun. Even in September. Liette and Scarlett roll their eyes.

"Fine, you chauvinistic, man-empowering, self-objectifying, needy girl." Which is a complete joke and Ailis knows it. She's been known not to pull her punches when it comes to defending herself or her two friends from asshats. But she _is_ obsessed with guys. Scarlett and Liette follow an almost vibrating Ailis to the wide expanse of Liette's mattress.

"Great. Okay. So. The pack guys we encountered. Derek first.

I obviously think he's gorgeous, and I could see his pecs moving through. His. Shirt. Do you know what kind of muscles that takes? Forget average werewolf induced muscles, the guy obviously works out. Also his hair is all styled and perfect and I want to run my hands through it and mess it up and make it all sex-hair-y because that would be incredible. The only thing that's slightly off are his teeth, but I think that gives him the cute factor too." Ailis stops for breath, finally out of steam, looking at Scarlett for further assessment.

"Yeah he's hot, but there's something about him that annoys me. I don't mind that guys know they're hot. Sometimes it makes them hotter because they know how to play it, but he seems just _too_ aware. A little full of himself, like Regina George really. And he's too manicured for my taste." Liette nods.

Ailis draws out a pen and paper. Liette groans audibly.

"I thought we'd gotten past this Ai." She moans as Ailis writes:

Derek: 8.5/10

"Next up, Scott, woo!" Ailis adopts a game show host voice while writing down his name. "Liette, you first."

"Well, the guy is definitely toned and I'm pretty sure he has a defined stomach. Like most werewolves really, but he's leaner than Derek. Not that Derek is fat or anything. It's just that Derek has more muscle mass and Scott is just more lightly built. Kind of like a panther compared to a lion I guess." Liette laughs at the comparison, considering what they all are.

"Yeah! And Scott's got this adorable little teddy bear vibe and his mouth is always just slightly open and he clearly means well. I really just want to wrap him into a hug," adds Scarlett, a fond look drifting across her face, remembering how defensive he'd been of Derek's safety.

"Definitely, Scott's adorable. But he's taken. Queue a collective sigh, c'mon, guys." Scarlett and Liette let out loud, exaggerated sighs making pathetic faces at Ailis. "Oh, shut up." But she writes down:

Scott: 8 (SOLD)

She looks up, grinning at Liette and Scarlett who are simply shaking their heads.

"You're a lost cause," sighs Liette rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, well. Whatever. You're just jealous because you can't be this fabulous." Ailis smiles exaggeratedly big and jumps up; walking down and waving as if having won a pageant. Scarlett giggles behind her hand before insisting they move on. Boyd and Jackson pass without much interest except that Liette begins to blush furiously when she has to give her opinion on Boyd. The score rests at:

Derek: 8.5/10 (with hearts doodled all around his name)

Scott: 8/10 (SOLD)

Jackson: 8/10 (SOLD) and unstable

Boyd: 8.5/10 (Ailis had started singing "Boyd and Liette sitting in a tree..." before Liette pounced on her, tickling her into submission.)

"And last but, not least... Oh wait, no, we still have Stiles- shit there goes my dramatic effect." Ailis sighs, twirling her pencil between her fingers.

"Smart. Long. Cute beauty marks and freckles. Tall. Lean. Witty. Scruffy sex hair. Bambi eyes." Lists out Liette, eager to move on to the next person and Scarlett is very much aware. Her lips tightening into an ever smaller pinch while her cheeks turn pinker and pinker the longer the wait for Isaac lasted. She fiddles around with her toes, not daring to look up, for fear of Ai and Li's predatory stares, boring into the back of her skull. Stiles ends up with an 8 simply because he wouldn't be able to keep up with the three girls if they ever did date him.

"And finally! The moment we've _all_ been waiting for, ISAAC! YESSSS! Let us begin the painful procedure, Li!" Ailis squirms excitedly and Scarlett uses that to buy herself some time.

"Ai. Jar." Ailis sighs but concedes, putting in her twelfth dollar bill of the hour.

"Don't put it off. C'mon, Scar. Vent. Rage. Cry. Do whatever. Just explain."

And suddenly, as if the dam holding back the word vomit from Scarlett's voice finally crumbles, Scarlett begins to gush. "He's just so sweet and long and lanky and his curly hair kind of just bounces around and his stupid scarf that looks so adorkable, it makes me want to grab it and pull him in for an impromptu make out session and I don't know what I even do around him. I've talked to him exactly once. During Chem in last period, his pencil snapped and he asked _me_ if I could lend him one! It must be a sign, right Ai?!" Scarlett pauses, taking in her first breath.

"Um, sweetie. You sit in front of him. He sits in the very back... I" But Ailis doesn't have time to finish.

"No, but he hadn't realized that I was the alpha in the room yet. So when I turned around, he kind of froze and his heart sped up really fast and I smiled and passed him a pencil and he stayed really tense the rest of the class. It's really bizarre though because he's in _all_ of my classes, and I know he's a straight A student because he takes AP classes with me and the teachers all adore him and- ugh, what's wrong with me?! Here I am, pouring out words and words and words about a guy I've never even properly met! I just,- there's something about him. I don't know what it is yet. Just those stupidly long limbs and his hair practically creates a halo around his head -as it should because he's a little angel- and he's so protective and I don't know what's wrong with me. Ai, please tell me this is what you're going through with Derek." Ailis and Liette are now cradling Scarlett who's cheeks are wet with tears she hadn't realized she'd wept in her tirade of passion.

"No, Scar. I don't have that with Derek." Ailis is speaking softly, soothingly, trying to calm down her alpha because it's heart-wrenching to see her like this. Scar, who's usually so calm and witty and collected, all unstrung because... oh! "Hey, it's probably because it's your first proper crush, especially after You-Know-Who. It's possible that you're having some kind of muscle memory reaction? Every time you've had intimate experiences, they've been associated with pain and suffering. Maybe your body isn't sure how to react to your feelings so it goes to the closest relating topic and its usual procedure for the situation. Which is to say, tears."

"Ai's right, Scar. We're here for you, so go ahead and fall apart because we're here to put you back together. Relax. It's okay. Isaac isn't Noël. We can figure out how Operation Capture Isaac Lahey will go down tomorrow." Ailis smiles softly at the mission's name; vowing to remember it for the next day.

_Derek's POV_

After having gotten back from his surprisingly easy talk with the new pack, Ailis had texted him, insisting that he refer to them as The Cheetah Girls. Clearly she found the cat/dog comparison hilarious. He still doesn't know whether he should be worried as to how she got his number.

But he got back to the house safe, his eyes firmly faced forward despite the heavy eye rolling he'd been doing. As he marched up the steps he heard sounds of the pack play fighting and sparring inside. He relaxed, after all there really was no reason to be tense. Derek slammed open the door, grinning at the startled looks on the teenagers' faces, without looking up he snaps out.

"Jackson! Lydia! Quit the making out, you're stinking up the whole place and I do _not_ want that smell while I'm working out." Jackson pulls back smirking and smacking his lips while Lydia just takes a moment to reapply her lipgloss. They both walk over and Jackson lounges on a pillar of the newly rebuilt Hale house. It'd taken some guts, but Derek had finally done it. There certainly wasn't a lack of money, and he hated his apartment.

The new and improved pack house was very much the nest it had been for him growing up. Isaac had the space and Peter could be creepy on his own side of the house without bothering anyone while Derek thought. Or brooded as Erica put it. 'I'm sure he does it because he knows he looks hot doing it.' She'd faux whispered to Boyd once. Who'd snorted, and shrugged at Derek's annoyed expression. Not a man of many words.

"Der-bear! Oh, Der-bear! Snap out of it!" Erica sings out, snapping her fingers. Derek huffs, he usually doesn't realize when he wanders off with a train of thought.

"Okay! As all of you probably know, there's a new pack in town." Someone wolf whistles and Derek rolls his eyes. Teenagers. Honestly. "Keep it in your pants guys, c'mon." Chuckles all around and Stiles looks down, fidgeting as Scott elbows him, snickering. "Anyways, they've been here for about a week, but have laid low thus far just to check out the setting before announcing their presence." Which was very strategic and well thought out, reflects Derek. In case things didn't work out, they could slip out, completely unnoticed. "They are in Junior year along with most of you. Yes, they're hot. But guys? Please don't cause unnecessary relationship drama? They seem nice enough, but I'm pretty sure we all know there is nothing more vicious, more violent and cunning than an angry teenage girl." Shudders from the guys, but Lydia and Erica just smile, wide and unafraid. Erica snaps her teeth at Stiles who jumps a little before blushing furiously.

"So what's our standing with them?" asks Isaac, calm and collected, always the perfect guy for Derek. It kind of terrifies him how quickly Isaac has wormed his way into his life. Derek has a strange, almost paternal relationship with him, mixed with best friend status. Which is a beast of its own that Derek is not even remotely comfortable in dealing with.

"Just like any other kids in school. Except for the extenuating rules. I'll explain those later, but for now that reminds me that I need a few of you to help me mark out boundaries for them. Except, uh, 9 Lune Avenue because that's their apartment and I've let them mark that place for their own." Isaac nods, always up for the deal and Scott sighs, resigned to the fact that nobody else will do it. Jackson smirks, so smug that it's sickening to look at him.

"Oh yeah, I'm probably going to ask them if they wouldn't mind coming to join us for a pack meeting once a week or so. Is that going to be okay with you immature little fuckwits?" Cries of dissent erupt and Derek just rolls his eyes, "You guys are way to easy to make fun of. Isaac, Scott if you could go now, please."

Derek just really doesn't want to deal with Melissa McCall again. The one time she yelled at him for constantly keeping Scott out late on patrol 'or whatever the hell you dogs are doing' Derek had gotten the message. No more keeping up Scott. He should be home by eleven 'or else, mister! Your fucking stubble and muscles doesn't affect me!'

He wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered. Derek sighs. He's confused a lot lately.

Thankfully, the two teenagers nod, before morphing and bounding off. The rest of the pack slowly disperses, with only Stiles remaining. Derek nods at him, slightly gruff but to the point. The moment Stiles realizes he's the only one left, a mortified look settles on his face and he almost falls on his face trying to get out.

_Scarlett POV_

"No way. Li, look." Ailis is whispering from the windowsill.

"What is it now. If it's another old man I swear..." Liette's words die off in her throat and she quickly schools her face into a mask of innocence. But not before a grin of pure evil dashes across her light-set features. "Hey, Scar? Would you mind taking out the trash? I don't want cockroaches from the eggshells."

"Boo, you whore. Do it yourself." Mutters Scar sleepily, almost dozing off on her battered, well loved copy of Jane Eyre. It's about10.30PM Scarlett refuses to see that she is reading _the_ book about pining and unrequited love. It definitely doesn't apply to her. No way.

"Although I love the impromptu _Mean Girls_ reference, you're on trash duty. I cooked, Ai washed and you're on trash duty, my friend." Liette shoots back, trying to get her half-asleep friend out the door as fast as possible. "Now go! I've already seen some cockroaches lurking!"

"Ew, I hate cockroaches." frowns Scarlett and she tied up the trash bag, picking up speed as she moved.

"Operation Capture Isaac Lahey is now in motion," whispers Ailis, receiving a quiet high five before squealing happily.

The elevator is too damn slow and Scarlett really just wants to get back to hating that chauvinistic pig of St John. Claim Jane Eyre?! As if. Her sleepy mind rambles on, making next to no sense before she stops dead in her tracks. Shit.

There, on the other side of the road, stands an extremely dazed and confused looking Isaac Lahey. Shitshitshit. 'This can't be happening. I hate those two.' Scarlett looks up, and sure enough, there are Ai and Li smiling wickedly down at her. They start pointing at Isaac and then at her and wiggling their eyebrows suggestively. Ai even makes lewd faces which make Scar flush bright red.

'He's just a guy. He can literally smell your discomfort, so relax, turn around and...' Fuck. Staring right at her, is Isaac. After a cursory glance upward, Scarlett sees that Ailis and Liette have ducked out of view. She waves a pathetic little flap of her hand and Isaac seems almost startled. As if he hasn't even realized he'd been staring. 'Thank God I haven't changed clothes yet.'

Then after checking the road for any traffic (a human reflex, she could hear any cars from miles away) she crosses the road. Suddenly, she feels like an absolute fool. Why did she stop? She's barely even talked to him. He's not someone for whom it is socially acceptable to stop for. Shit she's bad at this.

"Hey. That's your building right?" Isaac thrusts his chin toward the building. All Scarlett can see is his fucking jawline. 'Dear Lord. Get it _together_ he can basically _smell_ your thoughts.' Scarlett takes a deep breath, noticing that Isaac smelled like pine trees, the air after it rains and a faint, but present smell of burnt sugar. Actually his scent was pretty strong. And she hadn't answered yet.

"Uh, yeah. Moved in a week ago, and managed to convince the realtor to sell it to us completely furnished. Are you on the marking patrol or something?" Scarlett coughs, blushing when Isaac looks confused.

"Oh! The smell. Yeah, Derek wanted us to mark out the territory more clearly for you guys. Did he already ask you guys about the weekly meetings?" Scarlett nods, Ailis had gotten a text a couple hours back.

"Yeah, I think it's a great idea; that way we don't get closed off and secretive." She smiles up at him, holding her hair as a gust of wind sweeps the street. Isaac nods slowly and his hair is blown to the right side of his face. It's dark out, but her wolf eyes can see him perfectly. "Listen, I'm read-uh, really tired." She coughs. He does not get to know that she's reading a pining novel. Dammit. She wasn't supposed to admit to that. "I'll see you in class, 'kay?"

Isaac nods, shaking his head, as if clearing his thoughts up. "Yeah, yeah, of course." 'Weird; he sounds kind of nasal.' "See you tomorrow then." There it is, the smile again. Easy and uneven like he's just happy and doesn't really care how it looks. He shouldn't because it looks unfairly attractive. Scarlett hopes fervently that he's not paying attention to her heartbeat because that's all _she_ can hear.

As Scarlett sprints up the stairs, she giggles. She's going to see him tomorrow! A loud cry of victory escapes her as she punches the air. Li and Ai are sitting on the doorstep and spring up. They flinch when the brunette punches them both on the arm. "You lying assfaces, Ai didn't do anything to help out tonight, and we have a garbage chute."

Twin mischievous grins slide onto the shameless girls' faces. "I hate both of you, ugh."

"You love us." Planting sloppy, wet kisses on her cheeks.

"But not as much as Isaac!" cackles Ai evilly before running away. She dives onto her bed and curls into ball to protect herself from Scarlett's merciless tickling.

Ai falls asleep on Li's bed and Li doesn't have the heart to move her, so all three of them ended up sleeping on Li's bed.

_Derek's POV_

Isaac drifts into the house, looking confused and distracted as fuck. "Dude, what happened? What took you so long?" Dammit, he was going all Papa Wolf again. Somewhere, Stiles was laughing his ass off.

"What? Oh, uh, I -I ran into Scarlett."

"You, _ran_ into Scarlett? What does that have anything to do with this?" Isaac flushes, shuffling a bit on his feet before looking up.

"I stopped in front of their building, and she was out taking the trash." Derek narrows his eyes.

"You just, happened to stop by at the _exact_ moment she was taking out the trash?" Isaac's face burns an even deeper red, his heart hammering.

"I, uh, I don't know what it was. I just. I, I froze. I could still move and everything but it felt like something was pulling me toward the building, and if I had moved, I would've definitely gone to their building. I don't know what was wrong with me, Derek." Isaac's eyes widen, and he begins to panic slightly, his heart rate going wild.

"Hey. Hey, it's okay. I'll ask them about it tomorrow. Maybe it was just the wolf, curious about new smells? I'm not sure, Isaac, your turning was a lot weirder than the rest of the pack's." That was obviously not the right thing to say because he can feel his beta's stress levels spiking. Derek bumps his shoulder up against the taller boy's. He's relieved to feel the heart rate calm down a touch. "Don't worry about it. Go to sleep."

Scott's POV

Pulling into school on his new bike, Scott hops off before turning around at the sound of three other engines coming up behind him. Getting off, as if in a movie are the three girls. "Holy fuck. You have the Seventy-Two? Wait. No. Way. Scarlett right?" The brunette nods, eyebrows quirked up in amusement. "You have the Iron 883?! I've wanted that one so bad, but it was so expensive! I got this bad boy instead." He pats the seat of his bike.

"Nice. Did you fix it up yourself?" Liette -he thinks that's her name- asks.

"Yeah, it was my summer project. Stiles helped. Kind of." If pelting out ideas faster than he can eat curly fries is helping. He _had_ lent Scott a couple hundred bucks, so yeah, Stiles had definitely been helpful. "Boyd did too, he kind of has a thing for engineering. But Isaac was probably the most helpful, didn't know much about engines, but he didn't mind doing hard labour and errand runs."

But Scott is suddenly distracted by the sight of his girlfriend pulling up, and doesn't notice Liette and Scarlett's heart rates picking up speed. Ailis snorts, while the other two shoot her death glares.

"Uh see you around then, I guess." says Scott, completely lost in Allison's dimply smile, and Ailis almost coos because they're so damn cute.

Scarlett's POV

Liette, Ailis and Scarlett are chatting happily at a lunch table during morning break when Ailis notices something. "Uh guys? Determined Lydia Martin incoming!" Scarlett and Liette turn around. "She's in Econ with all of us."

In fact, Lydia is in most of Scarlett's classes too because the girl is whip smart. Along with Stiles, who is just a genius who can't focus, no matter how much of his damn Adderall he takes.

Lydia stops in front of their table, glossed lips pouted out in her signature 'What are normal people' pose With her head cocked to the side, smirking a little.

"So you're the new pack. We're supposed to call you The Cheetah Girls? And I suppose you're Scarlett. The alpha." Lydia says. Liette and Scarlett glare at Ailis when they hear the nickname, but Scarlett sighs.

"Nah, you can just refer to us as Destiny's Child because we're so bootylicious. A joke! That was a joke!" Adds on Scarlett seeing Ailis' gleeful expression. "Nope, we're just the Moons." It made sense, they lived on Lune Avenue, and they're werewolves. "Anyway, can we help you?"

Lydia smiles, straightening. "Yes! The Design Club has gotten a spread in _Beacon Lights_. That's the local magazine. Anyways, we need a model. Before you ask, the reason /I'm/ not participating is we're all way too busy with the clothes. Which means Danny can't participate either." She lets out a sigh, and then puts on a winning smile. "So, I was sent out as a scout for the spread. Which of the three of you will be participating?" There wasn't room for refusal in her question. She needed one of the three.

"Not it!" Scream out Liette and Ailis in unison before smirking at Scarlett.

"Haha suck it Scar," laughs Ai under Scarlett's withering look.

"Great! So just be ready this afternoon, straight after school, 3PM in the drama studio. Don't worry about your hair, makeup and all that; Danny and I will be taking care of it. Also," she sighs, almost as if she were disappointed, "Stiles is in the photography club, and he's the best guy they have. So he's shooting you today. I got Jackson to be your male model, but it is Stiles shooting, so just, be prepared for open-mouthed staring. He _still_ can't talk to me properly, and he got over me this summer."

Scarlett nods. It actually doesn't sound so bad. "Will do. I'll be there." Before shooting a quick smile at the intimidating redhead.

"Huh. You guys aren't actually that bad," says Lydia. Liette rolls her eyes. Liette has a very low tolerance for taking bullshit.

"Thanks you aren't completely terrible either," drawls Liette sarcastically. This actually seems to amuse Lydia and she grins.

"See you later Scarlett!" As she walks off.

It's three o'clock and Scarlett is walking toward the drama studio. This isn't the first time she's been asked to model for something. Noël had once took pictures while... in the act too. She sets her teeth. Noël is the past, and she's in the present. The Moons moved away from the past. Maybe it could be called cowardice, but they called it treated them the same, everything was a constant reminder and they needed to get out.

As she opens the door, she texts Ai and Li telling them not to try to contact for the next two hours at least. She tells them that she'll alert them if she needs to stay longer. Her phone clicks off, and she puts it back in her bag. An irritated, huffy girl comes up to her, "Lydia's waiting for you in the so-called 'powder room'. I'm Maryse." Maryse-Sour-Grapes leads her to a curtained off corner of the room where Lydia stands in all her glory, surrounded by makeup, hair product and machines.

Only then does Scarlett start to feel nervous, Lydia's maniacal grin does nothing to help the situation. "C'mon in! I got Maryse to set this all up for me so get settled! No phones though, you need to focus on what I'm telling you." Scarlett sits down, not feeling brave enough to talk back. "Okay so..."

An hour later, Scarlett had never felt more manicured in her life. Her hair had been straightened before curling it to perfection. She had a lot less makeup than she'd been expecting, "All this is actually just to make you matte and not washed-out with the flash." Actually, Scarlett was surprised by how nice and tame Lydia was.

Staring at Scarlett's reflection in the mirror, Lydia claps her hands, smiling with glee. "Stiles won't even be able to speak. Oh yeah, later, we might do a swimsuit shoot; Maryse has a brand new collection and it's actually really nice. Kind of 60s with lots of flower print, but its got a lot of edge too, don't worry."

"I'll take your word for it," smiles Scarlett, almost shy at Lydia's newfound enthusiasm. Right before Lydia shoos her out, of course.

And who should be there, sitting sulkily but Isaac? Scarlett almost groans out loud, giving a pained look to Lydia. She shrugs, "Hey he's less of a pain to work with, and I'm saying that as Jackson's _girlfriend_." Isaac hears that, and starts to look indignant but his face drops when he sees Scarlett standing there.

Isaac looks momentarily confused, but clears his face and with a half smile says, "Hey again." Scarlett swears that no matter how much foundation Lydia put on her, the tomato red flush searing on her face is glaringly obvious. But if Isaac sees it, he doesn't say anything. In fact, he hasn't said anything to her all day. Hasn't even glanced her way apart from a long, lingering stare in homeroom that left her feeling very confused. It wasn't angry, or needy or lustful in any way. It was almost as if Isaac was trying to figure out a puzzle. Unlock the problem which is Scarlett Moore. She'd smiled and his gaze had hardened before returning to the teacher.

It was at this point that Stiles walked in. "Yoyoyo homies, what's up in the club? Why the glum f-" his voice dies off at seeing not just Lydia, but also Scarlett. He stutters, then sound stops completely and he just opens and closes his mouth like a fish. Everyone is staring at him so he just turns red, which makes Scarlett empathize with the poor guy because she was going through the same thing. His cheeks puff out, and he takes a deep breath, eyes lifting from the ground. Instead they focus on Isaac.

"Hey man! Thanks for helping out," He turns to Lydia and Scarlett, cheeks tinging the tiniest bit pink, "Isaac here let me drag him into this shoot with no information except 'Jackson bailed and I need you', that's literally all he knew." He bumps fists Isaac who smiles a little wider.

"If I'd known I was supposed to stand around and look pretty, I wouldn't have said yes. Derek needs us at the pack meeting. Actually, I'm pretty sure today is the day you three are supposed to meet the pack officially." He eyes Scarlett. Shit, she'd forgotten about that.

"The meeting was postponed in light of this opportunity. Derek texted me saying that he didn't want to intimidate the rest of the Moons while their alpha was out." Isaac and Stiles' eyebrows knit together in confusion. "The Moons are the new pack guys, honestly," Lydia sighs, shaking her head.

"Boys." say Lydia and Scarlett together, which earns each other amused quirks of eyebrows from the other.

"Okay enough chit chatting, go change!" And off they scurry.

The first collection is Lydia's; it's very Fall, and there's lots of purples, forest greens and browns. Edgy, but very warm, and definitely very Lydia. Stiles does single shots, but then asks Isaac to step in front of the camera with Scarlett. Apparently, they're 'ready'.

"Okay, the green screen is a park, and there's leaves blowing everywhere. You're a sickeningly cute couple who're giggling away. Go." Out of nowhere, leaves drift down and Isaac stands there.

Actually, thinks Scarlett, Isaac's whole body is Fall. His honey eyes and blond-ish hair, with his lightly tanned skin and long limbs just reminds Scarlett of crisp days in Central Park with Ai and Li, chasing leaf stacks to jump on.

Isaac looks kind of uncomfortable, which can only mirror Scarlett's features. She's so glad that Stiles and Lydia are humans right now, because she can feel her heartbeat hammering faster and faster. Isaac's voice, slightly stuffy and scratchy lets out an "So, I'll just, uh..."

And Isaac steps up next to her, and settles there. "Okay." Shit. Her voice had come out really breathy. _Get your shit together, Scarlet Moore._

"Okay then! That was unnecessarily awkward, but can we get on with it now?" blurts out Stiles. That kid's ADD does not seem to be getting better.

"Uh yeah, sorry." cough out Isaac and Scarlett together. And Isaac reaches out his hand, curling it around Scarlett's. Weirdly, his overheated, werewolf palm is comforting and soothing, but like a shot of adrenaline at the same time.

But something's just slightly off. Besides Stiles and Lydia's heart rates, Isaac's has accelerated to a crazily high rate. Scarlett's eyes widen a fraction bigger, before smiling at Isaac.

From then on, the shoot goes smoothly; Isaac tucks hair behind her ear; she giggles; looks up at him through her lashes and bumps shoulders with him. There had been very little direction, and Scarlett can see Lydia's eyes narrowing; and when she finds whatever she's looking for, she smirks.

Almost too soon, they moved on to the next collection. This one was by some guy who was sick at the moment so he couldn't be at the shoot. Greenberg or something. His collection was very similar to the pairs actual wardrobe. Lots of leather, black, grey and metallics.

Or in Lydia's words, 'Boring, cowardly and insecure.' clothes.

Stiles put them on a plain, dark, gradient set and did mostly solo shots. The couple he did with them together were traditional, neutral model shots with both of them looking bored and straight at the camera.

Danny's collection, however, was a colorful mix of earth tones and pastels. Stiles wanted something quieter and had the assistants drag in comfy leather chairs and a full living room set.

Scarlett ran over to her bag and pulled out her worn copy of Jane Eyre. _I am reading a powerful, iconic literary masterpiece. _Not_ a pining novel. Not a pining.. Not a pin-_. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Isaac fishing _To Kill A Mockingbird_ out of his bag. "You read?" she blurts out before thinking.

The adorable thing is that Isaac, lounged out on the carpet of the set, glancing up at her in the cushy chair, looks ashamed. "Yeah, I really love Harper Lee." They're both so wrapped up in their little bubble of discussing authors and books and their favorite Brontë sister, they don't even notice Stiles.

Before they know it though, Stiles is coughing awkwardly trying to break up the conversation without being too brutal. Scarlett pulls away, realizing how close she'd sidled too Isaac and he starts, not hiding his surprise as well as her.

"Uh, we're going to do the swimsuit shoot. So we were, I mean, Maryse wanted you guys next to the _real_ pool and in the water. But I'll do that last so you're still dry. I'm sorry guys, it's cold out." Stiles grimaces at them, apologetic.

Scarlett has changed into Maryse's first bikini; which really _is _very nice. And Lydia comes into the changing room, "Woah. I'm totally regretting being immune to the bite right now. You're like, unfairly in shape," Scarlett blushes, ducking her chin, "Anyways! Don't love me too much yet, I've been sent here to glitterify you. Prepare for itchiness." She grins evilly as Scarlett's eyes widen in alarm. "Yup. Full on, body glitter. Isaac's getting his dose as we speak." God would Scarlett pay money to see Isaac get glitter brushed across the various planes of his body. _Good job Scar, way to keep it in your pants._

The glitter is deceptively easy to apply and Lydia quickly gets frustrated by the icky goop that forms between her fingers. But Scarlett soon takes over and managed to spread the rest of the gel evenly. "Next time. We use a spray." Scarlett nods her affirmation.

All is forgotten though, when she steps out and sees Isaac standing with arms just slightly away from his body with his back to her. Which Scarlett can relate to because the glitter is itchy and will probably cause some chafing later. But whatever, she's a werewolf she'll heal immediately.

What's more interesting is Isaac's smooth, even skin, taut over a wide expanse of sinewy muscle. He shrugs as Stiles babbles about how he's so excited for getting his name out there. Scarlett mainly enjoys the rippling of said muscles across his back and sides while he does it.

That's when Stiles notices Scarlett standing there, and...! Queue the gaping. Scarlett sighs and she swears Isaac snickers when he hears it. But that's before he turns around. Scarlett hears his heart stutter, but just barely because hers is pounding so loudly. She might've thought she'd imagined it, had she not been paying attention.

Isaac looks away for a second, down at Stiles and smirks at him. But she's pretty sure she can hear him taking deep breaths. She tries not to breathe through her nose, because she's not sure what would be worse; smelling Isaac's want, or not smelling it. She knows _her_ every pore is exuding exactly what she's feeling at the moment and cringes.

Stiles' ragged voice cracks through her ragingly embarrassed thoughts. She's just thankful her werewolf heat keeps her warm; she's awkward and uncomfortable enough as it is.

"Uh, wow, uh Scarlett you -you look great," coughs out Stiles. Isaac nods, then as if he'd done it without thinking. He stops, more than slightly mortified. Scarlett tries to pass it off as a joke.

"Well gee! My momma never told me what to do with flatterin'! Thanks y'all," she skips toward them, twirling her hair and smiling with teeth.

That actually makes Stiles and Isaac smile, Stiles a little more openly than Isaac, but that was to be expected. "Hey cool! Okay! You're not an evil conniving bitch! Holy crap I didn't just say that. I'm so sorry." Stiles eyes wide with alarm, mouth snapping shut. Scarlett just starts to laugh, and Isaac joins her. Stiles' expression is just so priceless, she couldn't help it.

"Oh my God dude you're a spazz, but we love you man. Don't need to flip your shit." Stiles' eyes calm a bit, returning to normal, Bambi eyes. And Isaac just smiles at him, while Scarlett looks at Isaac through her lashes.

"Okay, Maryse is really happy with how they look on you guys, thank God. So Scarlett, could you lie right here on the stands. Yup, on your stomach and kind of flip through the magazine. Just go from there." And she does.

Scarlett lounges across the bleachers, long and lean, stretched out. She's pretty sure Stiles' is starting to have an aneurism when she flips over onto her back. She props herself onto her elbows; and closes the magazine. She pretends to get hot and starts to fan herself with it.

And suddenly, past Stiles' painfully obvious arousal, Scarlett smells something else. Isaac. Scarlett freezes and looks over at the camera to disguise her fear, giving it the best, summer sighs look that she can find. Pouty lips opened in a sigh, eyes half-lidded and head thrown back. She just really, really wants to get off camera.

If that means playing dirty and making Stiles super uncomfortable, so be it. Sure enough, Stiles' cracked voice calls out for her to stop. Saying that he has plenty of shots. Scarlett can't breathe. She's too scared. _Can't breathe, can't breathe, can't breathe._ It becomes her mantra and she starts to run, she's feeling lightheaded, but it doesn't matter. Better lightheaded than smelling that.

She's gasping, tears streaming down her face. Where are they? Where are Ailis and Liette? She can't breathe, can't breathe. And suddenly, someone's there. Not Ai or Li, though they can probably feel her distress. But she'd told them not to come, no matter what. Stiles.

"Oh my God, Scarlett are you okay?" Stiles' Bambi eyes are big with concern. Scarlett really can't breathe now, she physically can't. Her body is closing up on her. _What's happening?_ "Okay Scarlett, I used to get these after my mom died okay? They're called panic attacks. Just lie down slowly, okay? We'll do things in steps. So just unclench your arms in 3...2...1." Scarlett's arms unclench slightly, "Great. Now I'm going to help ease you down into the fetal position on the floor okay? In 3...2...1." Stiles rolls her over, gently and softly and eases her down, head in his lap. "Feeling better?" Scarlett nods, surprised and risks a shallow breath through her nose. Stiles isn't reeking of lust anymore. He seems to have understood. "Okay, just breathe, and focus on unclenching all your muscles. Start with your neck."

Slowly but surely, Stiles helps her through her panic attack. "Scarlett, I'm so sorry about earlier; I swear I'm not trying to freak you out. You're really hot, but I swear I'm not going to try anything. You can trust me okay?" Scarlett nods, but slightly suspicious. What had Derek told the pack?

"What did Derek tell you?" Stiles, startled, drops the towel he'd been about to hand her.

"What? Nothing!" His heart beats on steadily; he's not lying. "Look, Scarlett, my dad's the sheriff. I make it a point to research all potential friends' criminal records. You're clean by the way." Scarlett is scowling at him. She knows she's clean. "But I did see that they'd filed a missing persons report. Your parents."

Scarlett looks down at her hands. "I'm not proud of it. But I guess you know why we did it."

Stiles nods. "I get it, I'm pretty sure they did too, because they're letting you be. Someone reported seeing you in Jersey. They canceled a search party; saying 'When they want to come back, I just want them to know. You are always welcome.' Hey, hey don't cry." But Scarlett does. She sheds a few more tears. In memory of everything Noël changed in her life.

But that's it. No more tears for Scarlett; she gets up and helps up Stiles. They walk back toward the pool. "I don't blame you Stiles. It's okay." And that's it. With a bump of shoulders they're friends.

"Scarlett." Scarlett looks heavenward._ It's not his fault._ She turns around to face Isaac. "Hey. Uh, don't get mad but I know why you moved away okay. Derek told me. Scarlett I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- I just -I'm really sorry." Scarlett shakes her head.

"Isaac," she pulls his hands toward her from where they've been pulling each other apart. "Look at me hey, I'm not the only who's been through abusive shit in my life." He looks down.

"How do you kn-"

"Shhh, listen. There is no way I could blame you for something that is absolutely out of your control. I have triggers. So do you. Not either of our faults. It's the fault of two asshats who thought they had the right to mess with us. Well look where they're both now."

They're so close that their noses almost touch, and Scarlett lifts a quick smile. Then she takes in a deep breath through her nose and smells Isaac. She's okay. _I'm okay. It's Isaac._ Both of their hearts are beating a hundred miles an hour, ready to jump out of their chests.

"Scarlett I'm. I- do you want to come over?" blurts out Isaac; Scarlett pulls back, startled. "Sorry. I just okay, can you just pretend this never happened? So _stupid_." He looks down and steps away.

Still in that evil swimsuit. "Hey! Isaac! Get back over there! We're not done! These are golden." Both of the werewolves jump back, and stare at Stiles who is standing behind his camera, taking pictures. "Sorry, I thought you knew," he adds on sheepishly.

"Nope, but that's okay. Isaac here is being a presumptive little shit and won't let me answer questions myself." Isaac's obviously confused and Scarlett just giggles, hugging him from the side before whispering in his ear, "Of course I'll come over. I was supposed to for the meeting anyways. You want a ride?" Isaac grins, looking over at her and nodding quickly. Which is mirrored by Scarlett's.

"Okay! Great! That's a wrap everybody!"

Maryse comes up behind the two of them, smiling for once, albeit shyly. "Hey, I just wanted to thank you guys. Sorry I was such a bitch earlier. I hate setup, especially when Lydia bosses me around like some PA." The petite, dark-haired girl rolls her eyes.

"No problem, I spend enough time with her to know that you can't be blamed." grins Isaac, then to Scarlett, "You need to change and then we can go right?" Scarlett nods.

"As long as you don't mind body glitter," she smirks as Isaac's pupils dilate impossibly big. "horny ass." Isaac shrugs, but not quite blasé, as if he's not sure whether it's okay to joke about it. "Okay then, I'll be back out soon."

Isaac eyes the motorbike uncertainly. "Are you sure this is safe?" Scarlett nods fervently, holding up her spare helmet. "So, I just, sit behind you?" She continues to nod, slower as if he needs mental support. In the end, she's too impatient to see Liette and Ailis, so Isaac finds himself being yanked toward the bike.

"Sit," growls Scarlett. So Isaac sits. "Further forward, you're going to make us tip over. Just lean when I lean. Ugh it's too fucking hot. Fuck California." And off comes Scarlett's jacket, leaving only a very thin layer of cloth between them as Isaac scoots forward. He sucks in a breath as she pulls him against her. "Hands on my waist." Scarlett knows she sounds breathy and shallow. _Whatever, so does he._

And off they go, Isaac becoming increasingly tense as the seconds tick by. He's humming something softly, as if to distract himself, but Scarlett just blushes because she can hear their blood rushing insanely fast. Thankfully, they get to the Hale house with no incidents and Stiles arrives with Lydia a few minutes later.

"You drive like a maniac." Isaac mumbles, scruffing up his hair.

Scarlett grins, "I drive like someone with werewolf abilities and the charm to get my way out of a ticket." Isaac just rolls his eyes.

"Can we go in? Has there been enough sexual tension released that we can actually walk through here without getting secondhand embarrassment? Hello? You're around _werewolves_ God only knows what they must be smelling off of you guys." Lydia rolls out, smirking at the two of them. Isaac blushes again, but Scarlett looks her dead in the eye.

"Yup." She says quickly, popping the 'p', and hooks her elbow with Isaac, marching in confidently. Isaac just stares at her confusedly, as if he can't understand _why_ she would want to walk with him.

_Ailis POV_

Scarlett's bike is already in the front yard when Ailis and Liette pull in. Can't have been long though because the engine's of both her Harley and Stiles' Jeep are still very hot and cooling.

Liette hops off her bike. "Everyone's already inside. Let's go in c'mon." She sashays up the steps before glancing down at Ailis. "Hello? Anybody there? Hurry up!" Ailis snaps out of her daze before running up the stairs.

"Sorry. It's just, have you _smelled_ the pheromones on Scar's bike?!" Liette's face scrunches up.

"Yeah, which is why I want to hurry! I don't need that smell come _on_!" Ailis smirks at Liette.

"Prude." Then runs toward the sound of voices inside the house. Laughing and collapsing next to Scarlett when she turns around to see a fish mouthed Liette standing stock still.

"I hate you," spits out the dark haired girl, hurling herself down next to the redhead. She, in turn, contents herself with shaking her head, letting out a breath and smiling. That's when Derek walks in, followed by the rest of his pack.

Isaac stands, rushing over to Derek. The older werewolf's face constricts as he takes in a whiff of Isaac. "You, my friend, need to take a fucking shower. It smells like you rolled yourself all over Scarlett after you both got all hot and sweaty." At Isaac's shocked expression, he raises a hand, "Please. Please don't try to explain; I know you guys didn't get it on. But really."

In the background, Jackson gags, and fans the air around his nose, as if trying to dissipate a smell.

_I wouldn't mind getting hot and sweaty while rolling around with Derek_ muses Ailis, staring up at him through her lashes.

"Ew Ailis please." Scarlett elbows her.

"Usually you can't hear it. But since you're going through the same," she coughs falsely, "uh, _feelings_ you can't help it! So ew yourself, Scar."

Scarlett just blushes.

"Okay! Everyone's here. So, the, uh, the Moons? Is that right?" Scarlett nods, standing up with Liette and Scarlett beside her. "They're going to introduce themselves."

"Hi everybody!" Says Ailis in a saccharine sweet tone, Jackson groans loudly; Ailis shoots him a glare.

"Hi guys! I'm Scarlett and we're the Moons! I mean, that's our pack name. Anyways, the sassmaster here on my left is Ailis and the scowling one on my right is Liette!" Scarlett nods, as if confirming everything she just said to herself, "We're from New York, and we moved here about a week ago. Yes, we ran away, no, our parents are not searching for us. Because they seem to understand." She smiles at Stiles, "We got bitten by an asshat who I later killed. With good reason, don't worry. But we're a... a different breed." Mutters around the room, and Scarlett glances over to see Isaac's wide eyes.

"A different breed?!" calls out Derek.

"Yeah, we didn't realize until we met another pack in the Bronx. Apparently, you have less 'powers' than us. We wanted to let you know. We don't have any other special abilities that are different from yours (as far as we know) apart from mind-reading. As a pack, you all can feel a little more acutely what pack members are feeling. Especially those with the bite. However; we can actually talk to each other telepathically. Which is why we haven't added any members; we need _complete_ trust among our ranks. Not just anybody should be able to access another's memories. No offense." Scarlett adds on at Boyd, Erica and Isaac's glares. "We have complete access to each others minds. All the time. Most times; we attempt to shut out each other's normal thought stream, but in cases where we share the same, strong emotion. Such as anger, are minds automatically meld; without a filter. As alpha; I can also access other alphas minds. Relax! This is a completely deliberate action, that cannot be activated unconsciously. If I so choose; yes, I can access Derek's mind. I can also choose to share any member of my pack's thoughts and memories with him. I have not attempted _any _sort of mental connection."

Everyone visibly relaxes as the werewolves hear her heartbeat ticking normally. No skipping of beats, which would've indicated a lie.

"You done?" Asks Derek quietly, Ailis almost ducks her head because he asked _her_ not the alpha. She nods, her poker face not sliding for a second, and her heart beat not even slightly off kilter. _Yes!_

Scarlett just smirks at her._ 'You're lucky he's too thick to notice what's going on in your head.'_

"Take that back, you bitch!" Ailis smacks Scarlett lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah Scarlett! Gawd, what could even possess you to say something like that!" Liette fakes anger as she faux-slaps the brunette's other cheek. Ailis glowers at both of them as they snicker.

Snickering soon ends when they remember they're not alone. Scarlett plops down next to Isaac, unashamed, while Lydia simply smirks knowingly at the pair, shaking her head. _What I would give to see in that girl's head._ Scarlett shudders at the thought. _Never mind. Now that I think about it, I really don't want to know._

Derek takes over the meeting, and it's surprisingly light hearted. Just reminding the pack to train; that although they have a fast metabolism and super strength; they still need to work out. At which point Danny huffs out, clearly irritated that werewolves don't even really need to put in any effort.

Once the meeting is over, Scarlett hops up, hauling Ailis off the ground who's just pouting pathetically, waiting for someone to help her up. "Thanks babe, I assume you'll be heading home later after well," she coughs out a laugh in response to Scar's warning look, "jeez! Don't get your panties in a twist, you need to be able to get them off later." Scarlett is looking positively murderous, and Ailis just winks, "Tell us when you're on your way back. Liette did groceries and she wants to make something other than eggs." Scarlett nods in confirmation, and Ailis skips off towards Derek.

_Scarlett's POV_

"So do you want a tour of the house?" Isaac asks tentatively, Scarlett just wants to hug him every time he speaks because he's always so _unsure_. Scarlett really just wants to raise his father from the dead and kill him again.

"Yeah, of course!" She chirps, and feels a slight twinge of pain as she sees Isaac brighten up, as if he had really expected her to reject him.

When they finally reach Isaac's room he just opens the door silently, ending their open, flirtatious banter. Scarlett steps inside and feels herself gasp.

Isaac has drawn everywhere. They're beautiful sketches, all hanging by clothe lines. One of the walls is completely black, and appears to be a blackboard. Chalk dust lies on the floor and the wall is covered with quotes and spilled ink. She's mesmerized really, that he's done all of this. Her hands flutter near all of the drawings; and she can see they're all dated, sorted in chronological order.

She reaches about a week back from the present, and forgets how to breathe. On the sheet of paper, a nighttime scene has been painted. It's a new moon, and the skies have big rolling clouds filling them; but Scarlett knows this building.

This is 9, Lune Avenue. The Moons' apartment building, more importantly, she can see the lights on in their window, and herself. She can see herself on the opposite side of the road.

Scarlett has never seen a drawing of herself. A drawing is not a picture. Picture is fact, it shows you a moment; a painting, is all in the mind of the artist. Scarlett can't believe what she's seeing.

Her clothes and body have faded away into the background, but her face, illuminated only by street lamps is in full focus. Her hair is swept to the side, long and brown and tangled from rolling around on the couch. In the memory, she remembers having a nest on her head. In the painting, it looks wild, untamed; almost a representation of herself. Her _hair_ has taken life under Isaac's eye.

That's before she even sees her painted face. Her eyes are wide, slight surprise and confusion portrayed subtly by crinkles in her eyebrows. Her normally tan skin looks washed out and pale from the street lighting, simply enhancing her eyes. Her earrings are glinting silver, but her lips are full and red. _Lush_. Scarlett believes that's the word used to describe her lips.

Her reverie is broken by a soft question from Isaac, "Do you like it?" Scarlett spins around, and Isaac is just... there. Holding her gently at the waist, looking down carefully into her eyes.

"It's- I don't have words for this Isaac. It's beautiful." And suddenly Scarlett sees a quote on Isaac's wall, behind him. 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' A quick, sad smile glances at the quote and she pulls away.

Isaac stands at arm's length, holding her hands in his long-fingered ones. Isaac lets them go, and pushes back a strand of hair from her face. He's breathing erratically, and Scarlett can hear her own heartbeat running around. Then Isaac's lips are on hers, and nothing seems to matter anymore.

They're soft, slightly dry on the outer edge, and sweet. Scarlett hasn't done this since Noël; she was scared of a trigger bringing her to freak out. She shouldn't have worried though, because Isaac is nothing like Noël in any way. But Scarlett can't really think properly, and just gives up on trying.

Her body melts up against him, his hand winding its way into her hair, and his other hand pressing her closer still at the small of her back. She feels his tongue dart out at her lips, and opens her mouth, welcoming the invasion. His tongue curls into her mouth and she meets him halfway, running her tongue along the roof of his mouth. She feels him shudder and Scarlett just sighs happily, pulling away and opening her eyes. Isaac's own eyes flutter open a second later and smiles. It was careful and tentative the whole way through; just like Isaac. Mixed with undeniable want. Neither of them seem to want more, and press their foreheads together.

Of course, that's when she hears Ailis shout telepathically, _You two love birds done yet?_ Scarlett groans. She'd been lying earlier, Liette and Scar both respect privacy's boundaries. But not Ailis.

"I have to go. Ailis wants me downstairs." Isaac nods, smiling down at her, then his hands slide down from her hair, across her sides, and takes her left hand in his right one. They head downstairs like that, fingers knitted together. Ailis just smirks at them both, hand on her hip, but her alpha sees straight past her calm demeanor. "Bye Isaac," she pecks him lightly on the lips, causing him to grin goofily, "I have to talk to dearest, _single_ Ailis."

When they've reached home, Liette has already started cooking. The heady smell of truffles almost covers the heavy odors emanating from the two newcomers. "What did you guys do? Almost have sex with Derek and Isaac and then decide against it?" Ailis blushes.

"Derek and I went on a coffee date. Except neither of us actually drank coffee, it was really nice and we just sat there together chatting about werewolf life." Ailis' heartbeat is normal apart from its excited flip flopping. Indicating that no funny business had occurred.

"Isaac and I kissed," blurts out Scarlett.

"No _way_! Honestly Scarlett, if there hadn't been this damned oil's smell in the air, I would've been able from the moment it happened. You smell so strong." Liette smiles happily at her though, which means there's no actual heat behind her words.

"I knew it! I mean I was kind of off skewer because of _my_ pheromones, and not to mention Derek's," she smirks at that, obviously happy that she got through his stony demeanor, "but I could smell something! _Ha_! Use protection, kids!"

Scarlett just grins at her adoptive sisters. Looks like Beacon Hills is a pretty good place to be.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks a ton to im-an-idjit and Ema you guys are fab. Just in case you were wondering, Ailis is pronounced: Ay-lish. Liette is pronounced Lee-et.**


End file.
